the_zombie_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine abilities
The Divine abilties are two servant abilities that allow materialization of a simple compound, each unique to one of the Sandlords and Rainlords. They are sand materialization and water materialization. Importance The divine abilities were seen as extremely important in the past. The Rainlords and Sandlords believed those who had this ability were given the divine right to rule. Poor Sandlord families were instantly elevated to the upper class over night if they developed the ability. The Sandlords even became incredibly arrogant and resorted to incest to keep their divine ability. In the present people who hold the divine ability are not seen as automatically fit to rule but they are still given much importance. It would also be assumed that they would become powerful much more quickly than normal servants. Power Despite their renown, both of the divine powers usually function in a fairly standard manner. However, each does have the ability to use a few interesting tricks. Water comes with the ability to access all three states of matter from a very young age because the triple point of water is somewhat close to atmospheric conditions. Sand also comes with the ability to create transparent objects. However, both are, at their core, solid materialization powers that behave similarly to even a fairly generic power like Hector's. Though it is assumed that they will also be honorable and wise, this is not assured and can even be prevented by the special treatment that wielders are assumed to have. There have been several cases where users of the divine powers have been incompetent or even corrupt. Known Wielders There are currently only one user each of sand and water materialization. They are Asad Najir of the Sandlords and Zeff Elroy of the Rainlords. They not only share a special status and similar age, but are also close friends, largely due to their shared experience. Rasalased also wielded the power of sand when he was a servant. He used Pan-Rozum to transform his body into the Shards of the Dry God, because he had become tired of life and sought to end himself without abandoning his people. His power is only usable if there exists a sand materializer of a sufficient power level, which Asad appears to be. It is unknown if a similar process could have been performed by a servant with a conventional materialization or transfiguration power. According to him, the last Sandlord to develop the divine power was not worthy to wield it. The Redwater Twins were two famous Rainlords who both developed water materialization at the same time. Though they meant well, they did not always think their actions through. They led the Redwater Uprising, which was the first of a series of rebellions that ultimately toppled the Mohssian Empire, but they did not live to see the eventual results of their actions. Because they refused to flee and fight another day, their forces were crushed and House Redwater was almost completely exterminated on the Day of Clear Sky.Category:Magic System Category:Stubs